


Everyone but Grantaire is trash

by Curvynpervy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other, This will be very very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvynpervy/pseuds/Curvynpervy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta are cheating on each other with each other. It's very confusing and very dumb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone but Grantaire is trash

Enjolras had always assumed Joly and Bossuet were a thing. They sat together at meetings, often one with his hand on the others knee. Hell, he'd once heard them making out in the supply closet. Although, he tried not to mention it. Ever. 

So when Enjolras saw Joly meeting up with a woman outside a coffee shop with no Bossuet in sight, he was immediately concerned. He reasoned to himself that he was only trying to get more of an understanding, more reason not to believe his friend was cheating, and he watched them enter the small coffee shop. He stood well enough away that they couldn't see him, grateful that Joly sat with his back to the window as Enjolras's bright blond hair would have been seen in an instant. 

Enjolras watched for a while, the pair got coffee and talked. Then Jolys hand reached out and took hers in a casual gesture that sealed the envelope of truth for Enjolras. He crossed the street to keep away from the window because he didn't want Joly making up excuses or trying to hide anything. 

Joly was cheating on Bossuet and Enjolras now knew about it. He didn't know what to do, should he tell someone? He didn't want to hurt Bossuet but he wasn't sure which would hurt him more, telling him or not. In the end, Enjolras decided not to tell him, maybe Joly would break it off with this woman and be as loyal as can be. And Enjolras didn't want to be the one to ruin Joly's relationships. 

 

 

Combeferre slid the book on the shelf just where he knew it should be. He took a moment to sigh about the dewey decimal system. At 8 at night, the library was nearly dead save a few stragglers planning to be there all night. He turned to push his librarians cart to the next shelf when he heard a loud yelp a few rows down followed by stifled giggling.

Another couple getting down in the library. Combeferre sighed and headed off to break it up. 

He turned the corner and immediately backtracked. He'd seen couples in the library before, sure, but this was different. That bald head was unmistakable, but that long hair was not what Combeferre was expecting of the other half of the equation. That was Bossuet but that was definitely not Joly, and that was worrying. 

Combeferre tried to quiet his breathing before he peaked around the edge of the shelf again. Bossuet's face was half hidden in the girls hair, and his hand was half hidden up the side of her skirt, but there was no mistake in that being him. 

Combeferre ducked back behind the bookshelf and took a few deep, silent, breaths before returning to his cart. 

He knew lots of secrets. He knew about Eponine's pregnancy scares. He knew about Enjolras's hair dye. And now he knew about Bossuet's cheating. Somehow this wasn't the same. This affected other people. Joly being that people. Joly, was as sweet as they come, and if there was anything Combeferre didn't want to do, it was make Joly upset. Still, he needed to know. 

He resolved to tell Joly. He never did, of course, because everytime he got the chance, Joly would look up at him with his happy brown eyes and Combeferre couldn't bare to actually say it. He always promised himself that next time- next time he would do it. 

 

Feuilly had known Musichetta for years, they'd once worked at a dinner together. Those days had been filled with private jokes and little hand gestures towards particularly rude customers. 

When Bossuet had tried to introduce her to him and jehan, he laughed. That night they'd caught up on each other's lives, although, it was mostly her asking him questions. By the time she left, he realized that all he knew about her now was that she had blue streaks in her hair and that she was dating Bossuet. 

He'd actually been thinking about it, about how now that they were connected they would probably be great friends again. He smiled to himself as he passed the supply closet of the Musain. Some rustling caught his attention, and he stopped, shifting the tub of dirty dishes to his other hip, and pressed his ear to the other side. 

"Joly, sh..." A voice came from the otherside. Then a quiet giggle that Feuilly assumed was Joly's. 

He smiled and walked away, let joly have his fun with whoever it was. Most of the time he didn't get approached because he and Bossuet were so close that most people thought they were dating. But if Joly found someone who wasn't intimidated by how close he was with Bossuet, let them have their fun. 

Feuilly didn't know what to say when he watched Joly and Bossuet walk out of the closet. He knew they were close, but not that close. Especially when Bossuet was dating someone. Someone whom Feuilly knew personally. But Bossuet and Joly were gone before he could say anything, so he tried not to think about it. They could have been doing any number of things in the closet. At the moment Feuilly couldn't think of one that didn't implicate Bossuet cheating on Musichetta, but that didn't mean anything. 

 

Jehan had met her once. But when one meets Musichetta, one remembers who Musichetta is. And so Jehan remembered her. And her long hair with blue streaks. 

And those same blue streaks were seen as she held hands with Joly while waiting in line for ice cream at the local park. Jehan was at a nearby bench, unnoticed as they bought and ate ice cream, smearing it on each others noses playfully. Jehan couldn't help but notice, completely distracted from the notebook of half written poems. 

Instead, Jehan watched just over the bushes as they kissed, too long to be platonic but not long enough to be inappropriate in public. It was pretty damn disgusting to Jehan, that this woman (who he admittedly didn't know a lot about) was cheating on dear loving Bossuet. If Jehan had someone like Bossuet, they would definitely never leave the bed. 

And that Joly would be with his best friends girl was just... Un-jolylike. Especially when just this morning he'd been seen laughing up a storm with Bossuet, sharing his coffee with Bossuet. Playing gay chicken with Bossuet. And to turn around and see his girlfriend behind his back. How awful. 

But to Jehan, it wasn't something that should be mentioned. A poem or two was written for this strange sighting and the feelings of anger brought forth, but then Jehan packed up and left with the brief thought of "All's fair in love and war" 

 

Courfeyrac had been one of the first people introduced to Musichetta. Joly had stopped him and Bahorel on their way to yoga and introduced her as his "lovely unfathomable girlfriend". Courfeyrac made a grand show at kissing her hand and she'd charmed both him and Bahorel with her Spongebob references. 

All in all, Courfeyrac had really liked Musichetta. However. There were some places he drew the line, and cheating on your boyfriend was one of them. 

Courfeyrac didn't get mad at a lot of things. He tried to laugh everything off. Accidentally getting Enjolras's nudes that were meant for Grantaire? "I didn't know you cared about me so much!" And a quick delete with a promise never to speak of it again. Because Enjolras was his friend. Joly was also his friend. 

And Joly was a friend whose girlfriend Courfeyrac had caught making out with some other guy in the dark corners of a club. He couldn't make out the guys behind her head, but the hands on her ass proved just what was going on up top. 

He set his drink down never to be picked up again and he walked up to them and pulled her away, ready to yell at her for how awful she was being to sweet, innocent, Joly. Then he caught a glimpse of who she was with and his mouth went dry. 

Bossuet gapped back at him, and before he could regain his composure, Courfeyrac was stomping away to keep himself from decking Bossuet and Musichetta both. Bossuet was Joly's friend, surely he knew who Musichetta was, and if he did, then he was all the worse of a friend. 

Courfeyrac went home early, too mad to keep clubbing. He decided that in the morning he would tell Joly what he'd seen. It was going to suck to hurt Joly, but the guy definitely needed to know. 

 

When Bahorel had met Musichetta, she was funny and smart and kind, perfect for Joly. He'd been happy that his friend could find someone to be happy with. Lord knows Joly deserved it.

Bahorel was enjoying a beer at a weird new bar. He started talking to new people and suddenly, like all things in his life, it ended with a bar fight. The owner kicked him and the other guy out, claiming to want nothing to do with their 'kind' whatever that meant. 

He and the other guy nodded to each other in the silent "good game" of bar fights, and each went their separate ways. On his way home, Bahorel passed Bossuet's place. He didn't think much of it until Joly came out of the door, hair messed and cheeks red. 

"Hey! Joly!" Bahorel called, smiling as he caught up to Joly. The smile faded as he saw how flustered and just plain sexed up the shorter man looked. 

"What are you doing?" Bahorel checked his watch. 2am. Why was Joly coming out of Bossuet's apartment at 2am? And why was he now blushing at the question asked?

"Oh, you know." Joly laughed nervously, trying to distract from the wrinkles of his shirt. "Just, returning some stuff."

"Your, uh, fly's down." Bahorel said skeptically. Joly looked down and forced a laugh. 

"Ha, wow, that's embarrassing. Um, I gotta go." Joly blurted out the last few words and dashed off in the opposite direction of his own apartment. 

Bahorel stood, dumbfounded. How could Joly, who he'd known for years, cheat on his girlfriend? It didn't make sense. And Bahorel had known Joly and Bossuet sometimes played at being into each other, but it was always more of a joke that reality. Or maybe the jokes were to cover their actual love affair. Either way, Joly was cheating and that made him less of a person in Bahorel's eyes. 

Bahorel finished his walk home, all the way thinking about whether to tell someone or not. Finally he decided he'd talk to Courfeyrac soon, and find out what he thought about this. Of course, soon didn't mean even in the next week, because Bahorel wasn't going to be around for a week and this conversation was definitely one to have in person. 

 

The Musain was a mess. Courfeyrac had started if by calling Joly over to sit with him instead of Bossuet, because he definitely needed to tell him something. Combeferre joined them before Courfeyrac could say anything, and they both sat stewing whenever Joly started a joke with "Bossuet did/said..." 

Feuilly came up to their table. He was working, but he wanted to avoid the other side of the Musain where Bossuet was sitting with Enjolras and Jehan who had been sitting on Bossuet's side of the table often lately. When Bahorel came in, he marched over to Bossuet's side of the room. He needed to talk to Courfeyrac about what had happened the other night, but he definitely didn't want to do it while Joly was sitting right there. 

Grantaire was always the last to arrive, meaning when he walked into the room, the tension was palpable. He took one step into the room and noticed people on both sides shooting daggers across the room. Most of these daggers were directed at his dear friends Bossuet and Joly. 

"I'm sorry." Grantaire pulled the attention to himself. "But what the fuck is going on here?"

There was an eruption of sound as everyone began telling their own stories of betrayal on the oppositions part. In the midst, Grantaire could make out a few stories. The first being Combeferre's. 

"Wait wait wait." Grantaire stopped everyone, looking at the terrified just for just a second before returning to Combeferre. "You're saying that Bossuet is cheating on Joly?"

"I saw him with a woman in the-" Combeferre started arguing his point but was interrupted by Courfeyrac. 

"No, Jolys girlfriend is cheating on him with Bossuet." Courfeyrac cut in, his face flushed with anger. 

The eruption of sound came again, this time with people arguing with literally every other person in the room except Joly, Bossuet, and Grantaire.

"Stop. Stop. Everybody shut up!" Grantaire yelled, once again silencing the crowd. 

"Joly, Bossuet, would you care to explain?" 

Joly looked around at everyone, trying to shake off his confusion as he said. "Bossuet and I are dating Musichetta? Our girlfriend Musichetta?" 

A hush fell over the room as everyone processed what Joly just said. 

"Aren't you dating Bossuet?" Combeferre asked, pushing his glasses into place. 

"I am also dating Bossuet." Joly nodded

"But what about last week when you were acting really weird coming out of Bossuet's apartment?" Bahorel said. Jolys face got red and Bossuet started laughing. 

"We ran out of condoms and made Joly go get more because he lost rock paper scissors." Bossuet couldn't stop chuckling at how embarrassed Joly was.

"What about the club?" Courfeyrac asked. "Did you not tell Joly about that?"

"I didn't feel like going." Joly lifted his head. He looked over at Bossuet a little confused. "But you didn't tell me Courfeyrac was there."

"Joly," Bossuet reasoned. "I got drunk off my ass. Do you not remember 'chetta dragging me home at 1am because that's the only part I even remember." 

Joly shrugged. For someone who was just accused of cheating, being cheated on, and being part of the cheating, he was oddly calm. 

"See?" Grantaire pulled the attention back to himself. "Now can we just move on with our lives?"


End file.
